


To my love

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Smut, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Jisung prepares what he hopes to be the best birthday for Minhyun.





	To my love

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading, and kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3

Minhyun woke up to some soft humming and fingers carding gently through his hair. He opened his groggy eyes, and the hand left his hair, to his regret. The first thing he then noticed was that he didn’t recognize the room as being his own. He turned to his side, and blinked owlishly seeing Jisung laying by him, a tender smile on his lips.

“Eh?” Minhyun let out, confused.

“Happy birthday,” Jisung said, leaning in for a kiss on his forehead.

Minhyun’s brain connected the dots, and a warm feeling spread throughout his chest when he remembered that today was indeed his birthday. He smiled, and stretched his arms to invite Jisung against his chest. His boyfriend happily settled against him, hiding his face in his neck. Minhyun let out a sigh of contentment, and kissed the crown of Jisung’s hair, cheeks reddening as he could now tell that they were in Jisung single’s room.

“How come I’m in your room when I went to bed in my room last night?” Minhyun asked, voice still deep with sleepiness.

“We actually moved you there with the boys while you were sleeping,” Jisung replied, sounding too happy with himself, “because I wanted to be the first one with whom you’d start your birthday.”

Minhyun bit his inner cheek at the statement, happiness filling him instantly. He almost lost his smile when Jisung moved around, but it came back at lightspeed when Jisung leaned in for a deep, loving kiss on the mouth. Minhyun let out a soft moan at Jisung laying on his chest to kiss him better, and decided to pay attention to nothing else than his boyfriend’s lips and tongue moving against his own. He ran a hand through Jisung’s hair as they kept making out, and was surprised to feel something soft beneath his fingers. He opened his eyes, and Jisung, feeling his confusion, broke away to let him have a better look at his hair.

“You have a bow in your hair,” Minhyun stated, staring at the small red ornament.

“That’s because I am your present ~” Jisung sing-songed, before giggling seeing as Minhyun was suddenly blushing. “I really wanted to say this,” he admitted before taking off the bow, still giggling to himself.

“Well thank you, but should I really get the best present so early in the morning?” Minhyun joked, and him and Jisung shared another tender kiss before resting their foreheads together, noses bumping softly.

“So you think I would be the best present, hm?” Jisung asked, eyes closed as he kept pecking Minhyun’s mouth softly, sometimes letting their lips collide for a few more seconds.

“Hm-hm,” Minhyun simply agreed, appreciating how nice it was to have his boyfriend loving him so early in the morning. Jisung tilted his head to kiss him a bit longer, the new angle making it easier for both of them to share a deeper kiss, and soon they went back to gentle pecks and soft giggles.

“Now it’s time for the next part of your birthday morning,” Jisung finally said after a lasting open-mouthed kiss. Minhyun let him go with regret, and sat up straight against the headboard of the bed.

“Breakfast?” Minhyun took a guess.

“Breakfast,” Jisung approved, and he left his room to come back a few seconds later with a tray on which he had organized a whole breakfast for the two of them. “Couple breakfast in bed,” he added as he sat next to his boyfriend, smiling. Minhyun reciprocated by a smile on his own, and they dug in, Jisung occasionally feeding Minhyun who was very happy at the demonstration of affection.

“Is it good?” Jisung asked after Minhyun had finished and was sipping on some green tea.

“Perfect, I feel like a prince,” Minhyun answered, and they both shared a laugh at that answer.

Jisung put away the tray, and sat closer to Minhyun, close enough for him to hug his waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Minhyun let him do so, embracing him back with glee.

“Happy birthday, I love you.”

“Thank you, I love you too, I love you so much.”

The day went by surprisingly fast, with one event dedicated to Minhyun’s birthday with the group and the fans, and Minhyun taking time to go visit a few fan projects Wannables had put up for him. He regretted not being able to see them all, but one thing was sure, he felt the love carried in each letter, sentence and sweet message the fans had addressed to him. It was overwhelming, but he loved it. Night came quickly, and after a well deserved birthday dinner following by a ton of presents by his bandmates, Minhyun excused himself, holding Jisung’s hands as they made their way to the elder’s single room.

“It’s quite funny how we started my birthday in your room, and how we will end it in your room as well,” Minhyun commented as he closed the door to Jisung’s room behind it, making sure to lock it.

Jisung let out a giggle at that, and nodded. Minhyun hesitated, but thought it might be better for them to go on Jisung’s bed right away, so he walked up to Jisung and held his hand gently before leading him on the mattress.

“I just got tempted to push you into the door but making out on your bed is probably more comfortable,” Minhyun said sheepishly, and Jisung nodded with a laugh. Minhyun, pretty much like this morning, lay on his back, and Jisung climbed up on him, resting his body on his.

“How did you like your birthday, baby?” Jisung inquired, fingers playing with Minhyun’s hair as they stared at each other gently.

“Loved it, it was nice spending it with you guys and seeing the fans. I was really thankful for all the love I received.”

Jisung grinned, now pecking Minhyun’s mouth softly. Minhyun circled his waist, and they spent time kissing, tongues playing with each other as they let out small moans.

“Think you’re feeling up for more?” Jisung asked, nuzzling his nose against Minhyun’s before going for a forehead kiss, thus also kissing’s Minhyun’s fringe.

“Totally,” Minhyun replied, and he gulped down with anticipation as Jisung sat up, straddling him. Minhyun’s eyes followed Jisung’s movements as his hands went to the hems of his shirt, raising it slightly only to let it down, making Minhyun frown cutely in confusion. His eyes went back to Jisung’s face, and he blushed when he noticed how adoring Jisung’s gaze was. Jisung bent down to kiss him on the lips, and Minhyun forgot to close his eyes, instead trying to memorize what he could guess from Jisung’s features. Minhyun took a sudden breath as Jisung broke away, and the latter started kissing his face, caressing him as he did so.

“You’re so beautiful and I adore you so much,” Jisung whispered against his lips, kissing his neck and sucking on his sensitive spots. “Happy birthday my love.”

Minhyun’s breath accelerated, and he threw back his head so Jisung could have a better access to his bare, unkissed neck. Jisung was soon lavishing his skin with more kisses, licking his Adam apple and tiny patches of skin right under his ears, making Minhyun squirm in pleasure. Minhyun let out a series of soft moans as Jisung’s hands infiltrated his tee-shirt, fingers tracing the lines of his abs. Jisung’s fingers were nice enough and he knew that Jisung’s tongue was busy in his neck, but the thoughts that plagued Minhyun’s mind at the moment were more leaning towards having Jisung’s mouth and tongue on other parts of his body. He didn’t voice those, knowing Jisung had probably planned everything.

They were back to kissing each other fully on the mouth, tongues never leaving each other unless it was truly necessary. Minhyun could tell Jisung had other plans besides laying on him to share breathless kisses, but it was hard to get away from each other enough to carry on. He wasn’t complaining, appreciating each of their kisses full of love.

“Love you,” Minhyun said, panting as Jisung sat up again.

“Love you too,” Jisung answered immediately, shuffling so he could sit more comfortably. Minhyun shifted and bit his lower lip to hold back a moan, feeling Jisung sit right above his crotch. He could’ve sworn Jisung had grinded against his lower half just now, but he couldn’t prove it.

“Let me help you take off your shirt,” Jisung said, and Minhyun gladly accepted the offer, curious as to where this was going to lead.

“Give me your hands?” Jisung asked, and Minhyun held both his arms up. Before he could think about it, Jisung had taken out a scarf from behind him and had tied his wrists, then lowering them on his bare stomach. Minhyun blinked owlishly.

“You can’t touch, only watch,” Jisung stated, and Minhyun blushed, squirming again. So he watched as Jisung helped him out of his pants and underwear, only to settle back on Minhyun’s half-aroused crotch. This time, Jisung took his sweet time making obvious grinding movements on his lower half, palms flat on Minhyun’s chest to help him level himself perfectly.

Once he was sure Minhyun’s focus was entirely on their lower bodies, Jisung’s hands went slowly to his own zipper. Minhyun held back a groan, but a tiny sound came out nevertheless. From Jisung’s teasing grin, Minhyun could tell he had been heard. Jisung unzipped his pants, agonizingly slowly, and Minhyun shifted, wanting to see and feel more. Once his zipper had been taken care of, Jisung carefully spread his pants so that Minhyun could see his underwear and the outline of his awakening cock, straining against the fabric. Jisung took his time once again to take off his pants entirely, and Minhyun’s mouth was already dry seeing him in just his tee shirt and boxers, and it got only drier as Jisung raised his shirt, holding its hems in his mouth.

“Like what you see?” he asked, and Minhyun could only nod, eyes roaming up and down his lover’s slim torso. “Good, there’s more to come,” he added with a wink before getting rid of his top. Minhyun didn’t have the luxury to stare at Jisung’s torso as Jisung lay on him once again, his teasing smile never leaving his face. Minhyun moaned in desperation as his wrists were still tied and as much as he could feel the warmth emanating from Jisung’s lower abdomen and underwear, he couldn’t touch them in a satisfactory way. He tried nevertheless, and Jisung frowned at him.

“What did I say about touching?”

Minhyun stopped at once, and avoided Jisung’s gaze.

“Look at me.”

Minhyun’s cheeks redden at the order, and his eyes carefully met Jisung’s.

“Good boy,” Jisung complimented him, petting his hair.

“Kiss me?” Minhyun asked, and Jisung’s eyes darted to his mouth.

“Maybe I will… if you behave.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“Then you don’t get to touch me at all and I’ll have fun on my own while you watch.”

Minhyun didn’t voice that he wouldn’t mind this kind of sweet torture. Just imagining it was hot enough, but he was too curious to see what Jisung had planned. Jisung straightened his back as he sat again, fingers lightly dragging over Minhyun’s nipples and abs. Minhyun’s chest lifted up on its own at the contact, and Jisung noticed.

“Do you want me to touch you more?”

Minhyun nodded, and was rewarded with Jisung’s palms massaging his pecs, palms flat against them and his erected nipples. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip to hold back any potential loud moans. He was loving the attention, and all the more as Jisung was having fun touching his pecs, applying different kinds of pressure on various spots, trying to see which ones brought Minhyun the most pleasure.

Eventually, one hand left for his abs, digging into his curves, while the other one stayed up to twist his nipple, one after the other. Minhyun let out a loud moan, unable to hold back any longer, when Jisung’s warm mouth and gifted tongue found a nipple, licking and lightly biting it while his fingers were still twisting the other one. This was exactly what he had dreamed about, and he didn’t want it to stop. Jisung must have read in his thoughts, because he was spoiling him by taking his time and sucking hickeys on his chest, whether near his nipples or on different spots on his pecs.

He left the top of his chest to finally reach his abs, and Minhyun couldn’t help but lift up his abdomen as much as he could so as to make Jisung understand he had really been looking forward to this. He had also lifted up his arms above his head so Jisung could have a better access to his lower body, also sure that right now he looked good and desirable in such a vulnerable pose. Jisung lavished his abs, christening them with countless kisses and licking them, just the way Minhyun loved it. They both knew how much Minhyun loved having his entire torso kissed and licked, and Jisung wasn’t one to complain.

Minhyun let out a sigh of pleasure as Jisung sat up, panting from all the kissing. His body was fully awakened for more now, and he knew Jisung felt the same. Jisung untied his wrists, and Minhyun didn’t even try to touch him. He had a feeling waiting might be worth it.

He was proven right when Jisung stepped out of his underwear and sat between Minhyun’s spread legs. Their naked bodies touched, eager for more contact.

“You gotta keep watching for now, okay?” Jisung asked, gently, and Minhyun nodded.

Jisung smiled at his answer, and produced a small bottle of lube. Minhyun’s mouth opened on its own as Jisung coated his own fingers with a good amount of liquid, and visibly started preparing himself. Jisung was on his knees, eyes shut close, breathing as regularly as he could to keep his body calm and relaxed to ease the penetration, and Minhyun was drooling at the sight of it all. Jisung had visibly pushed one finger in, and he added a second one, his wrist started small movements of thrusting in and out. Minhyun didn’t know whether to focus on Jisung’s hard, leaking cock or on his moving wrist, and more importantly he was dying to touch him. The longing for Jisung’s contact only grew stronger as Jisung visibly began fucking himself on his fingers, moans making Minhyun crazy.

“Please, I really want to touch you,” Minhyun all but begged. He was surprised when Jisung stopped his fingering motions, and pretty much threw himself on him for a hug. Minhyun wasted no time hugging him back, hands going up and down everywhere on his body and mouth kissing as much as skin as he could, furiously. Jisung let himself do so, groaning and moaning with the sudden affection which he also had been craving for. He climbed on Minhyun’s lap, circling his waist with his legs so as to bring their bodies as close as possible. They started kissing on the mouth, desperately.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I want you so bad, stop teasing me-” Minhyun blabbered, and Jisung nodded several times, as eager as he was.

“Yes, yes, I know baby, your present is almost there now-”

It took Minhyun all of his willpower to let Jisung go and lay down on his back like he was instructed to do so. All of his frustration and craving disappeared as he watched Jisung lower himself on his cock. They hadn’t done it in this position in forever, and Minhyun let out a satisfactory groan when he understood that on top of getting them both plenty satisfied, he would be able to stare at Jisung and appreciate him as much as he wanted and needed. From then on, it was only groans and moans that could be heard throughout the room, and the slapping of skin. They had teased each other so much with the promise of a future release that hadn’t come as of yet, so now they were focused on their mutual physical pleasure. Said pleasure was built pretty quickly, and a few moments later Minhyun was babbling.

“’Gonna come, gonna come, Jisung I’m coming-”

“Ah… ah… Minhyun! I’m coming too, fuck-”

Jisung kept riding Minhyun as he orgasmed and came inside of him, while his own pleasure was in good hands – literally, as Minhyun’s fingers were squeezing his cock out of his release. Once they were done, Jisung got off, only to collapse on Minhyun’s torso.

“I’m dirty,” Minhyun told him, frowning a bit. He hugged his boyfriend to him nevertheless.

“I don’t mind this kind of dirtiness,” Jisung joked, initiating a deep, loving kiss on the mouth. “I love you so much,” he added, mouth connecting with Minhyun as he uttered those words.

“I love you more,” Minhyun answered, chest filled with warmth, “Thank you for today, I can’t even tell you how much I enjoyed it. It really was the best.”

“I wanted to make you happy,” Jisung said, carding his fingers through Minhyun’s sweaty hair.

“You did, you made me the happiest.”

“I’m glad.”

There was a comfortable silence, and Jisung smiled.

“You know we’re not done yet, right?”

Oh.

Minhyun smirked.

“Do I get more presents?”

“Let me show you,” Jisung teased before crashing their mouths in a passionate kiss.

Minhyun was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind reminder not to leave kudos, pretty please and thank you <3


End file.
